


harmony

by remipachu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, First Kisses, Pining, Romance, Seasons Theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: harmony (n.): the quality of forming a pleasing and consistent whole.or, five times kaoru kissed maya (and one time maya kissed her first)
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	harmony

**1.**

The air of the theatre was dead with the sweltering heat of a summer afternoon. At the end of August, the next play was right around the corner. So despite the suffocating atmosphere, the students of the drama club toiled on.

Maya reached to paint the last bit of a particular prop. Her back ached, sweat poured down her body, but she had a mission, and it was to paint this damn castle backdrop even if it killed her. Finally, the last shingle on the tallest tower was finished, and Maya let herself fall back down, letting out a bigger sigh than she knew she had in her. Sometimes she felt like tech work was more exhausting than band practice, no matter how ridiculous that sounded. At least the agency’s practice rooms had air conditioning.

Somewhere on stage, the cast was rehearsing. Kaoru had the lead, of course, and she shone as always. Even when she had to practice alone. Her co-star had fallen ill that day and couldn’t make it. It was a shame, Maya thought, since they had pretty good stage chemistry and Maya liked the scene they were rehearsing. It was the emotional climax of the play, where the prince and princess finally reunited. Maya’s heart swelled every time, though sometimes it was with a different emotion than she perhaps ought to be feeling. Something a bit more negative. Something akin to jealousy.

Resting for just a minute, Maya watched. The actors moved about the stage with practiced ease. It was so close to opening night, at this point no one stumbled over their lines or forgot their blocking. Every practice was like a dress rehearsal. And it was always as magical to watch as the first time. Call Maya a romantic, but there was definitely something enchanting about the stage, even just in rehearsal.

Hold on, everyone had paused. It seemed as though they were frustrated with something. Ah. It was probably their missing princess. That made sense. It was quite difficult to do such a... close scene with only one of the actors. They seemed to be discussing a potential solution. Kaoru began to look around the room and -- spotted Maya.

“Maya!” she called out. Maya jumped at the sudden noise.

“W-wha?!”

“Come hither, my kitten,” Kaoru beckoned, gesturing for Maya to come closer. Maya put down her paintbrush and approached Kaoru.

“What is it, Kaoru-san?” she asked, confused.

“We are in need of a substitute,” Kaoru explained. “All you shall have to do is lie upon the bed we have placed out here, and close your eyes. Then follow my lead.”

“Um, o-okay?” Slowly, hesitantly, Maya walked over to the prop bed and lay down. It was uncomfortable, and she wasn’t quite sure if she was doing it right. Sparing a glance at Kaoru, who gave her a thumbs up, Maya closed her eyes. With the world darkened around her, the actors began.

“The princess lies asleep in there, my liege.”

“Asleep?”

“Indeed. Since the era of darkness began, she has laid here, unable to awaken.”

“How could I wake her?”

“There is a prophecy...”

Unintelligible whispers followed, accompanied by a gasp.

“Do you believe it will work?”

“I do. With all my heart.”

“Then I shall. For the good of the kingdom... And my heart.”

Footsteps approached the bed. Maya could hear Kaoru breathing now. The breathing came closer, and closer. It was... Not as calm as Maya expected. God, her heart was beating out of her chest. Maya knew what was about to happen. Her favorite scene. Kaoru, beside her, took a deep breath, and kissed Maya on the lips.

That wasn’t a stage kiss.

Their fellow actors and techs applauded in the audience, even as Maya completely forgot to sit up after she opened her eyes. She knew her face was completely red, but what she wasn’t expecting was the dusting of pink on Kaoru’s cheeks as well. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before someone in the wings coughed and the two finally got up.

**2.**

The private practice room at CiRCLE was probably Maya’s favorite place to rehearse. She could go as hard as she wanted, for as long as she wanted (given that there were no reservations after her and Maya had enough money). Mostly, she went alone. She had her scheduled practices with Pastel*Palettes for full band rehearsals, and she and the others were too busy to meet up any other time. Occasionally, though, Maya brought someone with her. Just to play together, to have fun and make music at the same time.

Today, she brought Kaoru.

Their early-autumn jam session was going pretty well. Besides playing a few songs from each other’s bands and taking turns singing, they had also just improvised together, and even tried switching instruments at one point. Poor Kaoru had no idea how to play drums, but that was honestly part of the fun of it. By the time they switched back, Kaoru was able to get a basic four on the floor beat down and keep it reasonably steady.

But now they had pulled out all the stops.

Kaoru wasn’t one to go “hard as hell”, but Maya certainly was, and Kaoru wasn’t just going to play a light melody while Maya thrashed like there was no tomorrow. She may have been taking it a bit too far though. By the time they finished their latest improv session, Maya was breathing heavily, with sweat to match. Kaoru looked at her with concern.

“Kitten, are you feeling alright?” she asked.

“Huh...?” Maya looked up at Kaoru, eyes half-lidded. “Yeah, I’m... I’m good. I’m good to... Go another round. Just need... Five minutes.” Kaoru’s eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head to the side.

“I shan’t argue with you, but please don’t push yourself too hard.” Kaoru relented. “I would be pained to see you hurt.”

Maya didn’t take five minutes. In fact, she hardly took one before clicking her drumsticks and setting off into another frenzy. Every time her tempo started to lag, she put in double the effort to keep it up. Every muscle was crying out for her to stop, but once Maya started drumming, why stop?

As it turned out, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion was a pretty good reason.

The world deadened around Maya as she fell off her stool and hit the ground. She barely even registered it happening. She thought she heard Kaoru  _ shriek _ her name, but that was probably her overworked brain imagining things. Maya struggled to open her eyes, but, finding it too much effort, gave up.

She heard Kaoru’s guitar nearly fall to the ground and Kaoru approaching. Her breathing was shallow, she realized, and she almost didn’t feel sweaty any more. When was the last time she’d had water? Shit, she just remembered Kaoru didn’t want to see her hurt, and here she was, lying on the floor, unable to get up.

“Maya, Maya?” Kaoru whispered above her. “Are you okay? Can you hear me? Are you breathing?” Maya tried to respond, she really did. But she couldn’t.

Kaoru took a hold of Maya and gently moved her so she was facing upwards, rather than awkwardly laying on her side. That felt a little better. She still couldn’t really open her eyes though, or move that much.

She felt Kaoru move a little closer. God, her breath was so hot. It was almost too much. Maya’s eyelids fluttered, just in time to see Kaoru inch closer and close the space between the two of them.

That shock to Maya’s system woke her right up. She gasped and bolted up, smacking their foreheads together. Maya immediately rebounded back onto the ground and Kaoru reeled back, holding her head in pain. Kaoru stared at Maya, her eyes wide in what seemed halfway between concern and confusion.

“Maya...” she mumbled, “You’re okay? You can breathe?”

“Okay, maybe... Breathing, yes.”

“Th-that’s good. I’m quite glad you, um, you can breathe.”

Wait, was that whole thing Kaoru trying to give Maya mouth-to-mouth?

**3.**

The chill in the air was typical of its time, a late autumn afternoon. The wind rustled through the few remaining leaves on the trees, picking a few of them up and carrying them to the courtyard of Haneoka High School. One landed right at Maya’s feet and she smiled, picking it up and showing it to her companion.

Kaoru’s smile was so soft. It made Maya’s heart flutter. Why she was smiling so lovingly at Maya showing her a leaf, she had no idea. But she was. And it was perfect.

Maya loved moments like this. The two of them, alone, just enjoying each other’s company. There was no need for words. The little bit of space between them on the bench was a little much for Maya’s tastes, perhaps, but it would have to do. She cherished their friendship more than anything. Even if it pained her sometimes, Maya was dedicated to never letting that friendship go.

A quick breeze blew past the pair, and they both curled inward to protect against the cold. Maya was fine when it passed, but noticed that Kaoru was shivering.

There was a risk here, Maya thought. Did Maya get closer, and face the possibility of making Kaoru think she was weird? Or did she stay away and let Kaoru be cold, when she could share her body heat? Maya glanced over to Kaoru again. She was rubbing her hands together and blowing on them, furiously trying to stay warm.

Maya scooted closer and leaned against Kaoru.

Kaoru gasped, and for a second, Maya was worried she had made the wrong choice. But instead, Kaoru gripped her and sighed contentedly. She was still shivering a bit, but it slowed.

“You’re so warm...” she murmured, and her breath tickled Maya’s ear. Maya let out a shiver of her own.

“I always have been,” Maya whispered, her voice low. “I’m kind of like a space heater.”

“It’s really nice.”

The two of them stayed that way for a long time, Maya’s heart pounding all the while. This was the closest she had ever been to Kaoru, and she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t move, of course. If she did, the magic would go away, and Maya feared she might never be brave enough to do this again.

Maya turned to Kaoru. Comfortable enough to make eye contact, she met her companion's gaze. Her eyes were such a beautiful red. Cliche it may be, but she could get lost in them forever. Even though they were so close, Maya had never yearned for Kaoru as much as she did in this moment. Her face was burning.

Maya thought she could feel Kaoru’s heartbeat, but it must have been her own, since it was beating so fast. Kaoru was always so cool, nothing ever seemed to faze her (even when it really did). Maya hoped and prayed that was what was happening. And, just this once, she may have been right.

Kaoru leaned in closer.

Maya held her breath.

On a crisp autumn day, their lips met in a kiss.

**4.**

“Are you sure it’s okay for just the two of us to hang out?” Maya asked, concern crossing her face.

“Of course!” Kaoru gestured dramatically, “My bandmates can entertain themselves quite well.”

“But Kokoro specifically invited me to come along, I wouldn’t want to be rude...”

“My dear,” Kaoru took Maya’s glove-covered hands in her own, “Kokoro and the others can see us later. For now, shall we enjoy the snow?”

It was beautiful. Normally, Maya would question how she got lucky enough to spend time at a ski resort with a personal cabin at peak ski season, but when Kokoro was involved, anything was possible. What Maya was really questioning was how she was lucky enough to get to spend time alone with Kaoru here.

There was a trail leading away from the cabin, and the pair decided to walk along it. Maya wasn’t too cold, and luckily, Kaoru had remembered to bring her warmest clothing so she wouldn’t freeze. Walking side by side, the two admired the scenery.

“Kaoru-san, do you like the winter?” Maya turned to face her friend.

“Its beauty is incomparable,” Kaoru replied, “Though I do find myself without proper protection against its attacks more often than not.”

“Are you cold?”

“Not at this moment,” Kaoru looked at Maya, “My quickened heartbeat, thanks to spending time with my dear Maya, keeps me warm.”

Maya was heating up a little herself. Damn Kaoru and her flirtations. Maya needed to know how real they were, especially since they hadn’t spoken of their kiss in December. Could Kaoru really return her feelings?

After a while of walking, the pair turned around to head back to the cabin. The clouds had started to gather, and if it started to snow, they definitely didn’t want to get caught in it. Unfortunately, they were just a little too late, and the snow started to fall while the cabin still wasn’t in sight.

Thinking quickly, Maya grabbed Kaoru’s hand and started to run. The snow was getting worse by the minute, and she definitely didn’t want them to get separated. Looking back at Kaoru, Maya noticed a slightly panicked look had come on her face. Pausing for a moment, Maya took off her scarf and wrapped it around Kaoru’s neck before taking her hand and starting to run again.

Ten fast-paced minutes later, they finally arrived back at Kokoro's cabin. They stopped and caught their breaths for a second, just outside the doors but under the shelter of the awning. Once they were finally breathing normally again, Maya realized just how cold she was without her scarf. Trying to stop herself from shivering, she ran her hands up and down her arms to warm up.

“My dear...” Kaoru breathed, still not quite recovered, “Are you cold?”

“N-n-no...” Maya lied. failing to prevent her teeth from chattering.

Kaoru chuckled good-naturedly and stepped closer, taking the scarf Maya had given her off. Just as she went to wrap it around Maya, she pressed a kiss to her lips, taking the opportunity to replace the scarf.

“Did that help?”

**5.**

Though the air was clear and the weather was warming up, Kaoru and Maya met not outside, but indoors. In fact, today they chose to spend time together in one of the least seasonal of places: WcRonald’s.

“How’s Hello Happy practice been going?” Maya asked, chomping on a french fry. Kaoru smiled.

“Wonderful as always, my princess.” Oh god, but the way Kaoru was looking at Maya. Even as she dipped a fry in fry sauce and barely avoided dripping it down her shirt on the way up, Kaoru still looked at Maya like she was a precious treasure. Maya’s cheeks heated up.

“Your princess? Huhehe, I thought I was your kitten!” Kaoru turned to the side, eyelids lowering slightly.

“Of course you’re my kitten,” she replied, “But ‘princess’ seemed the most apt to call you, just then.”

“That’s a really roma-- er, sweet way of saying that...”

Blushing, Maya looked away and kept eating. She wasn’t really certain what she and Kaoru were at this point. Sure, they had kissed at least twice, but still. What if Kaoru was like Afterglow and their homie kisses? Idly taking the tomatoes off of her burger, Maya let out a small sigh.

“Is something wrong?”

Maya jumped. Had Kaoru been watching her?

“N-no, nothing’s wrong,” Maya stuttered, “I’m okay.”

“I’m glad,” Kaoru smiled, “If anything were wrong, I would want to right it immediately.” Maya bit her tongue. Her first instinct was to ask Kaoru to kiss her again, but she couldn’t do that. “Are you enjoying your food, Maya?”

“Mhmm,” Maya hummed. “Are you?”

“WcRonald’s have outdone themselves yet again,” Kaoru declared, “I shall have to bestow a litany of compliments upon Kanon when we next meet.”

“A litany, huh?”

“But of course!”

Maya giggled. Kaoru had such unending enthusiasm when it came to showing love for her friends. It warmed Maya’s heart, truly (especially when it was directed at her). In between bites of her burger and sips of her soda, she stole glances at Kaoru. Nothing seemed to be any different about her than usual. She was seemingly perfect in every way. Of course, Maya knew Kaoru had her limits. Somehow, though, those endeared her to Maya too. Everything did. Even watching Kaoru chomp into a burger made Maya yearn for her.

A high-pitched ringtone startled the both of them. It seemed to be coming from Maya’s phone -- ah, it was time to leave for Pastel*Palettes rehearsal.

“Hey, Kaoru-san, I’ve got to go.” Maya started to gather her things, silencing the alarm.

“Then I shall depart as well.” Kaoru stood at the same time as Maya. “By the by, dear...” Kaoru leaned in and kissed Maya, swiping her tongue across Maya’s bottom lip before pulling away. “You had a bit of fry sauce on your lips.” She gave a little wave before turning to walk out of the restaurant.

It was all Maya could do not to fall over in the middle of the WcDonald’s.

**+1**

At the start of summer, Maya and Kaoru laid together on the floor of Maya’s bedroom. The first heat wave of the season had just begun, and the hard, cool floor was the only relief they could get.

“Kaoru-san...” Maya grumbled, “This heat sucks.”

“It is most unfortunate...” Kaoru tried to look up, but flopped back down soon after. “I find myself utterly defeated by the beast named ‘summer’.”

“I think... I have barley tea in the fridge...” Maya started to get up, slowly but surely. “Do you want some?”

“Please...”

Finally dragging herself off the ground, Maya stumbled her way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge was the best thing she had felt all day, and it took all of her willpower not to just stay in front of the fridge instead of actually getting her and Kaoru the promised tea. Maya found the tallest glasses in the cupboard, shoved a few ice cubes in them, and poured the tea. It took another great feat of self control not to remain in front of the open fridge when she put the tea back. With a final sigh, she managed it, and carried the tea back to her room.

“I have the tea, Kaoru-san!”

“You are an angel upon earth, Maya,” Kaoru pushed herself to a sitting position, leaning against the wall. Maya handed the tea to Kaoru, who immediately took a sip and sighed in happiness. “I’ve never tasted something so close to ambrosia...”

Maya giggled. Even when she claimed to be dying of heatstroke, Kaoru managed to be herself.

“Is it really that good?” Maya tilted her head with a smile on her face.

“Of course,” Kaoru took another sip. “It was prepared by Maya, after all.”

The room felt like it had gone up a few hundred more degrees. How could Kaoru possibly be so sweet? Of course, it was possible she was just saying that, being her normal flirtatious self. But Maya’s huge crush on Kaoru afforded her a little hope. Maybe Kaoru did think it was especially good because Maya, specifically, prepared it.

Maya sat down next to Kaoru and began to drink her tea. She didn’t think it was “close to ambrosia” or whatever Kaoru had said, but it was incredibly refreshing. And probably necessary, considering Maya hadn’t had anything to drink since her morning coffee and had been sweating up a storm.

Maya jumped at the sensation of Kaoru’s head falling onto her shoulder. It almost looked as if she had fallen asleep. Careful not to move her torso too much, Maya turned her head to look at her companion.

“You okay, Kaoru-san?” she whispered.

“The heat is sapping all of the energy from my body...” Kaoru mumbled. “And you’re comfy.” That last part was barely a whisper, but Maya heard anyway. She couldn’t help but let out a giggle.

The pair stayed in that position for a good while, or at least until Kaoru got too overheated and retreated to Maya’s chair, laying across it horizontally rather than sitting in it normally. Maya moved to sit near her, smiling fondly at Kaoru.

“You look quite happy, kitten,” Kaoru looked at Maya, not moving her head. Maya’s smile grew a little wider. A sudden rush of bravery coming on, Maya took a deep breath.

“I love you, Kaoru-san.” 

When Kaoru didn’t say anything back, Maya started talking faster. “I want to stay with you, like this, forever. And I really hope you return my feelings.” Kaoru started to get up to face Maya. Her face was redder than Maya had ever seen it, and it almost seemed like there were tears in her eyes.

“Maya, I love you too--”

Instead of letting Kaoru talk more, Maya closed the space between them with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, make sure to check out my other works and my Twitter, @cremecaramei!


End file.
